naruto
by pecinta lemon
Summary: Baca aja gan. Sorry kalo jelek
1. Chapter 1

**Discaimers: m.k**

 **Rate: m**

 **Pair: narux...**

.

" ichiban " perkataan

' ichiban ' perkataan dalam hati

" **ichiban** " tehnik/ jutsu

,, ichiban ,, sfx

.

Start

.

Pada suatu hari.. Di sebuah desa yang saat ini terlihat damai.. Terdapat seonggok daging kecil berkisar empat tahunan. Jika tidak salah.. Seonggok daging itu berbentuk layaknya manusia.. Dan Jika kita lihat Berapa kisaran umurnya.. pasti lah ia seorang anak kecil. Yang saat ini berjalan di antara ramainya penduduk desa..

Konohagakure no Sato. Salah satu desa terkuat di zaman ninja ini. Desa yang melahirkan ninja-ninja hebat.. Dari pertama desa ini dibuat. Hingga saat ini.. Desa Konoha memiliki ninja-ninja yang mempunyai julukan melegenda. Hingga dapat dikenal oleh seluruh desa ninja yang ada pada zaman ini..

Oke.. Kita kembali pada daging di atas.. Ia saat ini sedang berada di gerbang komplek klan.. Ia sedang bertanya pada penjaga gerbang komplek itu..

" ossan.. Apa shikamalu ada di rumah? " seru anak itu pada penjaga gerbang yang saat ini sedang asik memakan dango..

" ohh kau Naruto.. Dia saat ini berada di dalam. Mungkin saat ini sedang bermain shogi dengan shikaku-sama.. " balas salah satu penjaga yang mengenal siapa anak kecil di depan nya.

" shikaku? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" hahh.. Itu Lo ayahnya Shikamaru.. " jawab penjaga tadi. Karna ia sudah tau kalau anak di depannya ini punya sifat pelupa.

" soukkah.. " jawab Naruto singkat. " jaa.. Kalau begitu naru mau masuk dulu Paman. " pamit Naruto berlari masuk. Yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua penjaga itu.

.

" yo. Shika.. " sapa Naruto ketika melihat temannya.

" hmm.. Naluto.. " balas Shikamaru.

" Lo kok tidulan.. Katnya kau main shogi? " tanya Naruto pada teman yang malasnya minta ampun itu.

" tidak.. Ayahku sedang ada tugas. Jadi hari ini aku tidak belmain atau belatih.. " jawab Shikamaru lagi.

Entah dari mana. Tiba-tiba muncul efek kerlap kerlip dari mata Naruto. Ketika mendengar kata berlatih dari mulut Shikamaru.

" berlatihh? " seru Naruto semangat.. " nee.. Shika apa kau belatih cala membuat petil seperti Paman beltopeng kemalin?" tanya Naruto antusias pada Shikamaru.

Sedangkan dengan Shikamaru.. Ia saat ini dilanda penyakit. Penyakit yang di namakan keringat jatuh oleh sebagian orang pembuat cerita.. Karna melihat teman nya yang sangat ter obsesi pada petir.. Karna seminggu lalu dirinya dan Naruto melihat seseorang membuat jutsu petir. Yang membentuk seekor anjing.

" tidak naluto kemalen aku hanya latihan biasa. " jawab Shikamaru. " jika kau mau aku bisa menemanimu ke perpus Konoha.. " lajut Shikamaru..

TIK tok tok tok

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.. Shikamaru menoleh pada teman ajaibnya. Dan setelah menoleh ia kembali di hadapkan dengan tingkah Naruto yang membuat dirinya kembali berkeringat jatuh.. Bagai mana tidak. Saat ini Naruto berjongkok di bawah pohon sambil melafalkan mantra..

" apapun asal jangan membaca.. Apapun asal jangan membaca.. Apapun asal jangan membaca.. " kira-kira itulah yang di dengar Shikamaru.

Jengah dengan kelakuan Naruto.. Shikamaru langsung menghampiri Naruto.

" Naruto apa kau tau? Di perpus ada cara membuat petir loh.. " ujar Shikamaru sedikit menggoda Naruto.

" benarkah? " tanya Naruto. Yang sudah berhenti dari kegiatannya. Yang di balas anggukan Shikamaru. " jaa.. Ayo kesana. Kau mau menunggu apa lagi? " lanjut Naruto semangat. Yang saat ini sudah menunggu Shika di pintu gerbang komplek. Dan sekali lagi Shikamaru keringat jatuh di buatnya..

.

 **Sekip: di dalam perpus**

 **.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yag berada di perpustakaan Konoha. Ia menunggu Shikamaru yang sedang memilihkan buku yang katanya ada cara membuat petir.

,,brrukk,,

Terlihat kini di depan Naruto tiga buku yang agak tebal. Yang baru saja di jatuhkan Shikamaru.. Kita chek buku apa saja itu.

.chakra control

.taijutsu

.pengendalian jutsu

Semacam itulah kira-kira nama buku di depannya ini.

" nah sekarang kau harus mempelajari ketiga buku itu. Lalu praktekkan sendiri. Kata ayah ku kau akan bisa membuat suatu jutsu jika di praktekkan dengan benar.. Jadi selamat belajar. " ujar shikamaru pegi meninggalkan Naruto yang entah kenapa jadi giat membaca.

Semenjak itu Naruto jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di perpus dan di training groun... Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih dari pada bermain.. Saking seringnya ia berlatih.. Hingga penjaga perpus yang notabenya mantan Shinobi. menyempatkan dirinya untuk melatih Naruto.

 **.**

 **Sekip: enam tahun kemudian.**

 **.**

Enam tahun berlalu. Selama enam tahun itu perkembangan Naruto bisa kita katakan pesat. Karna ia sekarang sudah mempunyai pembimbing. Yang sudah mengajarinya tentang bagaimana kehidupan seorang ninja..

Uchiha miroku.. mantan ninja dari clan elit di konoha.. Setelah setahun Naruto menempa tubuhnya.. Tiba-tiba dirinya ditawarkan untuk berada di bawah bimbingan miroku.. Saat ia bertanya. miroku hanya akan menjawab dengan senyuman..

" kau itu anak yang pantang menyerah.. Meski tidak ada yang mengajarimu. Kau tetap berlatih. Itu yang membuatku ingin mendidik Mu. " kira-kira itulah jawaban yang miroku berikan..

Dan sejak saat itu. Naruto lebih memilih tinggal di perpustakaan untuk menemaninya. Karna ia hanya tinggal sendiri.. Meskipun pernah ia menanyakan keluarga Naruto.. Tapi di jawab dengan.

" ahh.. Miroku baa-chan tidak perlu khawatir.. Mereka mungkin sedang bersenang-senang.. Jadi naru mau bersenang-senang juga dengan baa-chan. " dengan nada yang sepolos mungkin.

.

 _ **Naruto pov on**_

 _._

 _Hellow aku Uzumaki Naruto.. Umurku sekarang sudah sepuluh tahun.. Lima tahun belakangan aku berlatih dan tinggal dengan miroku baa-chan.. Karna ia sudah baik mengajariku tentang dunia ini.. Ia juga sudah merawat ku dengan baik.. Jadi aku lebih memilih tinggal bersamanya. Alasan lainnya mungkin hanya ingin menemaninya.. Tentang keluarga ku.. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengingatnya. Karna sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melihatnya.. Oh iya untuk kekuatan ku.. Pertama control chakra. Bisa dibilang dalam kontrol chakra aku cukup baik.. Karna yang paling di tegaskan oleh baa-chan adalah berlatih kontrol chakra.. untuk jutsu dan taijutsu sama halnya dengan kontrol chakra.. Dan aku sekarang mendalami tehnik kenjutsu. Baa-chan bilang untuk jangan memperlihatkan tehnik pedang yang ia ajarkan.. Entah aku juga tidak tau kenapa.. Dah sampai sini saja perkenalan kita..._

 _._

 _ **Naruto pov off**_

 _ **.**_

Malam menjelang di desa Konoha. Saat ini kita akan menyorot tokoh utama kita yang saat ini menunggu di meja makan..

" nee.. Baa-chan.. Apa baa-chan tidak lelah.. Tiap hari naik dan turun dari bukit hokage? " tanya Naruto pada miroku.

Miroku yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya tersenyum.. Ia mengerti bahwa Naruto lelah.. karna setiap hari saat akan bermain atau berlatih ia dan Naruto harus turun dari bukit hokage dulu.. Karna dua tahun yang lalu. ia mengajak Naruto tinggal di atas monumen hokage..

" naru.. Itu juga latihan untuk Mu.. Tangga itu berguna untuk melatih fisikmu.. " jawab miroku lembut pada Naruto.

" hai hai.. Pasti baa-chan akan bilang begitu.. " dengan wajah polos Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" hihihi.. Sudah lebih baik kita makan.. Kasian jika makan di anggurin begini.. " ujar miroku pada Naruto.

" ittadakimasu.. "

" nee.. Baa-chan.. Apakah besok baa-chan mau mengantarkan naru? " tanya Naruto pada miroku.

" hai.. Besok baa-chan akan mengantarkan naru ke academi.. " jawab miroku yang di balas pekikan senang oleh naruto.

.

.

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Discaimers: m.k**

 **Rate: m**

 **Pair: narux...**

.

" ichiban " perkataan

' ichiban ' perkataan dalam hati

" **ichiban** " tehnik/ jutsu

,, ichiban ,, sfx

.

Start

.

Keesokan harinya.. Miroku dan Naruto berangkat dari tempat tinggal mereka berdua.. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju akademi ninja.. Di perjalanan mereka. Tak jarang mereka melihat para ninja yang sedang melompati atap rumah penduduk untuk melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing..

"Nee.. Baa-chan.. Apa akademi ninja masih jauh? " tanya Naruto pada miroku.

"Hmm.. Sebentar lagi kok.. Mungkin di belokan sana akademi akan terlihat.. " jawab miroku pada Naruto. Yang saat ini membaca buku.

" naru? Itu buku apa ? " tanya miroku pada Naruto penasaran.

" ehh.. Naru juga tidak tau.. Tapi ceritanya seru kok baa-chan. Naru bahkan sudah selesai membacanya.. Dari pada tidak ada kerjaan. lebih baik naru baca lagi.. " jawab Naruto panjang lebar

" coba baa-chan mau lihat.. Masak sampai segitunya membaca. Sampai jalannya tidak dilihat.. " pinta miroku pada Naruto. Karna ia penasaran dengan buku yang di bawa oleh narutonya.

Setelah ia membaca daftar isi dari buku tersebut. Tiba-tiba senyum yang tadi mengembang di bibirnya menghilang.. Adakah yang tau penyebabnya? Mari kita cari tahu..

" nee.. Naru.. Jika baa-chan boleh tau.. Dari mana naru dapat novel ini? " tanya miroku pada Naruto. Yang saat ini bingung dengan ekspresi miroku.. Bagaimana tidak bingung.. Saat ini senyum miroku terlihat err.. Ganjil..

" hmm.. Kalau tidak salah naru memukannya di perpus.. Di rak paling pojok sebelah bawah.. " jawab Naruto tampa tau arti dari senyum miroku.

Miroku terdiam.. Jika ia ingat ingat lagi.. Di sana memang ada beberapa novel.. Dan salah satunya yang sedang di pegangnya. Dan lagi di sana juga ada novel terkutuk milik jiraya.. Jangan sampai narutonya membaca novel itu..

" baa-chan.. Baa-chan.. " pangil Naruto membuyarkan pemikiran nya.

" ahh.. Ia naru.. Ada apa.. " tanya miroku.

" sekalian.. Naru kembaliin novel yang sudah naru baca.. Pada baa-chan.. " ujar Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah novel bersampul hijau.

Saat melihat buku yang ada di tangan Naruto.. Matanya melebar.. Karna di tangan Naruto saat ini terdapat buku novel yang sangat ia waspadai.. Jangan sampai Naruto membacanya.. Ohh apakah narutonya akan menjadi mesum..

' terkutuk buku buatanmu jiraya.. ' kira-kira begitulah teriakan batin miroku..

" nee.. Baa-chan kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Saat melihat miroku diam dari tadi.

Pertanyaan Naruto membangunkan miroku dari acara teriak-teriakkan nya yang ia lakukan dalam hati sejak melihat buku milik jiraya.

" a-ahh.. Aku tidak apa kok naru.. " jawab miroku. " nee.. Naru.. Apa naru membaca buku ini sampai selesai? " tanya miroku sambil menunjukkan buku buatan sang gamma sanin.

" tidak.. Naru cuman baca setengahnya.. " ujar Naruto. " soalnya disana tertulis.. Si wanita mengemut barang laki-laki.. Trus ada lagi saat barang yang laki-laki memasuki yang wanita.. Ada tulisan ahh oohh-

" stop.. " belum perkataan Naruto selesai. Sudah lebih dahulu terpotong oleh seruan miroku yang saat ini wajahnya memerah malu.

Bagaimana tidak.. Saat ini para ibu-ibu ataupun kunoici yang sedang ber aktifitas.. Menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk memberikan perhatian pada bocah yang terlihat polos di depannya.. Yang saat ini sedang membicarakan hal yang berbau dewasa.

"Nah naru.. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita.. Naru tidak mau kan terlambat di hari pertama sekolah.. " ujar miroku pada Naruto. Agar cepat cepat meninggalkan tempat yang saat ini dirinya dan Naruto menjadi pusat prhatian.

" hai.. " jawab Naruto bersemangat..

Setelah agak jauh miroku bisa mendengar teriakan para ibu-ibu yang saat ini ber kyaa-kyaa ria di belakang sana.. Mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi barusan. Membuat ia mengutuk buku yang saat ini di pegangnya. Karna sudah membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian..

.

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Ketika sudah ada di depan akademi. Saat ini akademi terlihat sepi. Mungkin jam pelajaran sudah di mulai. Yah meski masih terlalu pagi untuk akademi memulai pelajaran..

" nah naru.. Baa-chan hanya akan mengantar naru sampai sini.. Jadi naru harus pergi sendiri ke ruangan kepala akademi.. Tidak apa kan? " tanya miroku pada Naruto. Yang saat ini mengangguk-nganguk..

" hai.. Kalau begitu naru mau masuk.. " ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan miroku. Dan..

,,cup,,

" ittekimasu.. " seru Naruto berlari masuk.

" itterasshai.. " balas miroku sambil memegang pipi kirinya. Yang baru saja di cium Naruto..

.

 **Sekip: pulang akademi.**

 **.**

Terlihat tokoh utama dalam fic ini sedang berjalan-jalan di jalanan Konoha.. Ia baru datang dari acara bermainnya bersama Shikamaru.. Tadi juga ia di kenalkan oleh Shikamaru pada anak yang mengaku tulangnya besar.. Ah ia lupa namanya.. Yang pasti orangnya gendut dan suka makan keripik..

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia melihat suatu komplek.. Dengan lambang kipas yang saat ini terlihat sepi dan menakutkan.. Menurutnya.. Ia berjalan pelan mendatangi komplek itu.. Hingga ia sampai di depan gerbang komplek yang bisa di sebut besar oleh anak seumurannya.. Ketika ia melihat kedalam tiba-tiba..

" a-apa ini.. " ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Kini terlihat badan Naruto membeku.. Matanya bergetar.. Melihat potongan tubuh di depan rumah-rumah yang ada di komplek itu.. Tiba-tiba dari dalam komplek terlihat bayangan bermata merah darah seperti rambutnya.. Melesat dengan cepat ke arah dirinya..

,,jraaassshh,,

Suara daging yang tertebas oleh bayangan itu.. Saat si bayangan berniat mengakhiri Naruto tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku.. Ketika mata merahnya melihat siapa yang sudah ia lukai.

,,jraaassshh jraaassshh,,

,,buukk,,

,,braakkk,,

Tiba-tiba bayangan itu terpental jauh dan menabrak dinding ketika dirinya di serang oleh orang yang sudah ia kenal..

" apa yang kau akan lakukan.. Itachi.. " seru orang yang telah menyerang bayangan itu.. Yang ternyata itachi.

Mendengar suara dingin yang sudah ia kenal dari kecil.. Itachi berusaha bangun Dengan memegang luka tebasan yang ada di dadanya itu.. Ia mengatakan shunshin dirinya ke hadapan orang yang sudah menyerangnya barusan..

" maafkan aku baa-san.. Aku tidak tau jika ia adalah Naruto.. " ujar itachi dengan suara lemah.

" aku mengerti.. Jika kau di butakan oleh amarah saat ini.. Kau pasti sedih telah membunuh orang tua yang telah merawatmu. dengan tangan Mu sendiri.. " ujar orang itu Sambil memangku Naruto yang sedang pingsan..

" sekali lagi aku minta maaf baa-san.. " ucap itachi lagi..

" ya.. Aku memaafkanmu.. Selesaikan segera misimu ini.. Aku ingin membawa naru pulang dan mengobatinya.. " ujar orang itu dan langsung meninggalkan itachi dengan sunshin.

" arigatou.. Miroku sensei.. " ucap itachi.. Lalu pergi dari desa Konoha.. Menggialkan sebuah dendam pada seorang anak..

.

.

.

.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Discaimers: m.k**

 **Rate: m**

 **Pair: narux...**

.

" ichiban " perkataan

' ichiban ' perkataan dalam hati

" **ichiban** " tehnik/ jutsu

,, ichiban ,, sfx

.

Start

.

Dua hari berlalu.. Setelah malam berdarah yang terjadi di desa Konoha.. Malam yang menjadi pemicu dendam bagi anak yang saat ini terdiam di atas ranjang rumah sakit Konoha.. Uchiha Sasuke namanya.. Anak yang orang tuanya di bunuh oleh kakaknya yang di kaguminya..

.

 **Sasuke pov on**

.

'Kenapa itachi.. kenapa.. Kenapa kau membunuh tou san dan kaa san.. Kenapa kau membunuh saudara uchiha kita itachi.. Kenapa kau tidak sekaligus membunuhku..'

,,,,deeggg,,,

Jantungnya serasa berhenti.. Ketika ia mengingat apa yang itachi ucapkan padanya.. Ucapan yang memicu dendam yang lebih besar di tubuh kecil uchiha Sasuke..

" kau tidak pantas untuk ku bunuh.. Karna kau lemah.. Kau tidak punya kebencian.. " ucap itachi di malam itu..

" baik.. Tunggulah aku itachi.. Akan kuperlihatkan dendam yang sudah kau tanam ini.. Tunggulah.. Aku akan segera menemuimu.. " ujarnya dengan mata merah dua tomoe..

.

Ok kita tinggalkan emo di atas

.

 **Di lain tempat: hokage house**

.

Di salah satu rumah yang terkesan sederhana untuk seorang pemimpin desa.. Terdapat tiga orang yang saat ini sedang bercengkrama..

"Nee tou san.. " pangil seorang anak bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya.

"Ya.. Ada apa menma? " tanya copian dari anak tadi.. Tapi lebih dewasa dan Tampa kumis kucing.

" kapan kita berlatih lagi.. " ucap menma. " aku ingin kuat dan melampaui tou-san.. " lanjutnya semangat.. Mengundang tawa dari kedua orang yang mendengarkan.

"Hmmm!?.. Kenapa tiba tiba menma meminta berlatih? " tanya Minato. " apa latihan yang tou-san berikan kurang? " lanjut Minato menatap menma..

"Etooo..kemarin ada murid baru di kelasku.. Saat aku bertanya cita-cita nya.. Ia malah menceramahiku.. Kalau dunia Shinobi itu keras dan busuk.. Aku kan tidak mengerti.. " jelas menma pada kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah mendengar itu Minato dan kushina menjadi tertarik.. Mereka tertarik ingin mendengar cerita yang akan anaknya ceritakn sebentar lagi..

" begitu? " ujar Minato. " coba ceritakan.. Tou-san ingin mendengarnya.. " lanjut Minato mendekat ke anaknya..

"Iya menma-kun kaa-san juga ingin mendengarnya.!" Kushina juga mengikuti Minato.

"hai.. Jadi-

.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Di salah satu kelas bertempat di akademi ninja Konoha.. Yang saat ini sedang err.. Ramai.. Banyaknya kelakuan murid-murid akademi yang aneh bin ajaib membuat author malas untuk menulisnya.._

 _,,,sreeekk,,,_

 _Terdengar suara pintu di geser oleh seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan masuk.._

 _"ohayo..." sapa seseorang sekaligus guru di kelas yang tadinya ramai ini._

 _" ohayo sensei.." jawab para murid serempak._

 _" hari ini kalian akan mendapat satu teman baru.. Jadi bertemanlah dengan baik. " ujar iruka.. Yang di balas bisik-bisik oleh para muridnya. " nah Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk.. Dan perkenalkan dirimu.. " suruh iruka pada murid baru itu._

 _" hai.. Watashi Uzumaki Naruto desu yoroshiku onegaisimasu." Anak itu memulai perkenalannya dengan mengenalkan namanya saja._

 _"Hmm.. Jadi apa ada yang ingin bertanya pada Naruto Kun!?" iruka mempersilahkan muridnya untuk bertanya pada teman barunya. Yang saat ini berada di depan kelas._

 _"Saya sensei." Terlihat bocah berambut jabrik kuning mengangkat tangannya." Apa cita citamu.. Kalau aku akan menjadi hokage dan mendamaikan du-"_

 _"Jangan naif nak.." belum selesai men MA berkoar koar sudah di potong oleh orang yang ada di depan kelas._

 _" apa maksudmu!?" tanya menma pada naruto yang saat ini msih didepan kelas._

 _"Kata baa san ku selama ada cahaya yang menerangi dunia Shinobi maka pasti akan ada bayang bayang kegelapan diantara cahaya itu. Jadi katakan bagaimana kau akan mendamaikan dunia shinobi." Jelas dan tanya Naruto pada kumis kucing di depannya._

 _Menma dan satu kelas terdiam.. iruka juga diam.. Tapi kasunian itu menghilang ketika terdengar bisikan naruto.._

 _" oh kata kata baa sama sangat keren. Pasti aku sangat keren saat mengucapkannya. Oh baa sama aku akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk selamanya" bisik kecil Naruto.. Tapi masih di dengar oleh seluruh murid yang ada di sana.._

 _Sweetdroop_

 _Itulah yang terjadi pada setiap murid ketika mendengar acara bisik-bisik yang di lakukan anak bersurai merah itu._

 _Setelah kejadian absurd barusan.. tiba tiba Naruto bertanya. Pda anak yang tadinya berkoar-koar padanya.._

 _" jadi.. perdamaian seperti apa yang kau maksud hmm.." tanya Naruto pada anak kumis kucing yang saat ini terdiam di depannya itu.._

 _" e-emm.. E-e-too..." menma terlihat ragu atau memang tidak tau untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan anak didepannya._

 _Mau menjawab gimana.. kalau anak di depannya ini pasti di manja sama orang tuanya.. Tidak latihan keras seperti dirinya.._

" _sudah lah.. Kau tidak mungkin tau jawabannya.. Kalau tidak melihat langsung dunia Shinobi yang sebenarnya.. " ucap Naruto.. " lagian kau ini siapa.. Menghambat ku untuk duduk saja.. Dasar kucing duren.. " lanjut Naruto sambil mengejek orang di depannya yang masih berada di dunia lain.._

 _" anoo.. Sensei bolehkah saya duduk,!?" dengan mengabaikan SE isi ruangan yang memikirkan prkataannya. Naruto bertanya pada sensei nya._

 _" o-oh ya duduklah di tempat kosong di belakang sana" pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkan_ lamunan iruka.. _Yang dirinya sendiri sudah merasakan busuknya dunia Shinobi itu.._

" _arigato.. " bungkuk naruto.. Lalu berjalan pada bangkunya.._

 _Saat sudah terduduk dan ingin merebahkan kepalanya.. Dirinya dan murid yang masih melamun dikagetkan oleh si duren yang tadi mencegatnya.._

" _kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Uzumaki.. " seru menma._

" _hmm.. Cita-cita yaa.. Aku tidak punya semacam itu.. Yang ku tau aku hanya punya satu tujuan.. " ucap Naruto pada menma.._

" _apa itu.. " ucap menma_

" _aku hanya ingin berjalan.. Di gelap dan terangnya dunia ini .. Bersama baa-chan ku dan melindunginya.. " ujar Naruto_.

.

 _ **Flashback off**_

 _ **.**_

Minato dan khusina terdiam ketika mendengar cerita anaknya.. Pasalnya anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.. Seperti telah melihat bagaimana buruknya dunia Shinobi..

" kata katanya benar menma.. " ujar Minato pada anaknya. Yang di ikuti anggukan oleh khusina..

" maksud tou-san? "

" kata-katanya tentang dunia ini memang benar.. " ujar minato.. Pada anaknya yang sedang bingung..

.

Kita tinggalkan RT di atas

.

Kita beralih pada seorang perempuan.. Yang saat ini sedang bersedih hati.. Dia adalah miroku uchiha.. Dia bersedih karena orang yang sudah mewarnai hidupnya.. Dua hari ini tidak pulang ke rumahnya yang kini mereka tinggali.. Uzumaki Naruto anak yang sudah tinggal bersamanya.. Dua hari ini tidak pulang entah karena apa.. Ia hanya bisa mengira jika bocah sepuluh tahun itu ingin menyendiri.. Akibat kejadian yang muridnya lakukan..

,, .tok,,

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumah miliknya.. Dengan terburu-buru ia lekas menghampiri pintu berharap jika itu narutonya..

" baa-san.. Apa Naruto sudah ditemukan ? " tanya seseorang bocah berambut nanas.. Pada miroku yang tadinya berharap jika itu naruto.

" Shikamaru.." miroku terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang brtamu.. " tidak.. Naru belum ketemu.. Meskipun baa-san sudah mengerahkan bunsin untuk mencari naru.. " lanjut miroku pada bocah yang saat ini di depannya.

"Sokkah.. Yasudah baa-san yang sabar.. Aku juga akan mencari Naruto lagi.. Jadi aku permisi dulu.. " pamit shikamalu pada miroku yang di jawab anggukan oleh miroku.

.

 **Sekip: seminggu kemudian.**

.

Terlihat di sebuah rumah yang letaknya strategis yaitu di atas bukit hokage. Terdapat seorang wanita yang sedang melamun sambil memegang bingkai foto. Dan entah karna apa air mata tiba tiba meleleh dari mata sukelam malam itu.

,,,cklekkk,,

Sang wanita yang sedang melamun tidak menyadari bahwa rumahnya dimasuki oleh seseorang. Dengan perlahan si pembuka pintu itu mendekat pada wanita yang sedang melamun entah apa..

Dengan lembut si pembuka pintu itu merangkul dan membisikan sesuatu pada wanita yang sedang melamun tadi.

" tadaima.. Ojou sama.." dengan bisikan dia mengucapkannya. Dapat dirasakannya wanita yang ternyata miroku itu menegang dipelukannya.

Dengan perlahan air mata yang tadi mengalir. Kembali me ngalir. Dengan menggenggam erat tangan kecil yang merengkuhnya dia menangis dengan tersedu sedu.

" hiks hiks Oakerinasai.. Ouji Kun.!" Miroku menjawab dengan memeluk erat tangan yang sedang merangkulnya dari belakang itu yang ternyata adalah naru kecilnya.

" hmm.. Sekarang sudah tidak apa. Naru juga baik baik saja. Jadi ojou sudah tidak perlu khawatir. Naru janji tidak akan meninggalkan ojou sama." Bisik menenangkan Naruto.

.

 **Di tempat lain**

.

,,trankk... .trankk,,

Bunyi senjata terdengar di antara banyaknya pepohonan yang sangat rindang. Yang hanya terlihat hanyalah percikan yang terjadi saat katana saling bertemu. Bersembunyi sambil menyerang dengan senjata mereka.

,,wussshhh,,

Entah dari mana datangnya seorang bocah dan laki laki dewasa berlari dengan katana masing masing terarah ke depan.

,,shriiiinnkkk...trank,,,

Bilah katana mereka saling bergesekan dengan posisi yang sama keduanya berputar untuk saling menebas satu sama lain. Dengan cepat si pria dewasa menghentakkan katananya untuk menghilang halnya dengan si anak mereka sama sama menghilang.

Hening.. Angin berhenti berhembus...

"Fuuuuuhh" keheningan itu ternoda karena ada dua orang melepas nafas.

 **" dai san no danshu:..."** dua suara berbisik bersamaan.

Tidak tau dari mana datangnya dua bulatan yang saling mendekat dan bersatu.

 **.. Juu**

,,,wusshh.. Trank trank trank,,,

Terlihat seperti angin yang membentuk tebasan tebasan yang indah dibumbui oleh percikan percikan api di dalamnya. Yang di akhiri oleh percikan biru horizontal yang bersinar di belakang mereka.

Sekarang terlihatlah dua orang yang saling membelakangi. Dengan katana yang pangkalnya belum di masukkan seutuhnya.

,,ckkklleekk,, bunyi katana yang di masukkan.

 **...kaminari dageki"** yang di akhiri bisikan juga.

,,clep clep clep,,

Terdengar suara air yang berjatuhan. Di posisi si anak kecil itu.

"Ittai naa sensei.." protes anak itu pada sang sensei.

"Bwahahahaha... Baka gaki luka itu adalah tanda bahwa kau itu masih lemah.. Pengalaman bertarungmu masih sangatlah kurang.. " ucap si pria dewasa.

" tapi kan luka ini sangat lebar seisei" ucap si kecil sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka itu.

" haahhh.. Yasudah .. Akatshuci.." panggil si sensei

" hai master." Entah dari mana munculnya anak kecil bertopeng di samping si bocah yang terluka tadi.

" sembuhkan anak kurang ajar itu" titah sang sensei.

" hai" jawab si anak kecil itu lalu melakukan apa yang masternya minta.

" gaki... Kau sudah boleh melepaskan segel inti chakra itu." Setelah lama diam si sensei mulai berbicara.

" hahh.. Tapi kan bru brapa hari sensei" bantah si kecil

" tidak.. Setelah beradu tehnik tadi chakra di tubuhku menjadi tidak normal.. Mungkin racun bintang sudah memakan salah satu tangketsu ku.. Jadi ingatlah pesan pesan waktu pertama kali bertemu.. Aku serahkan akatshuci padamu" ucap sang sensei.

"Jika itu ke inginanmu sensei/master" ucap kedua anak itu

"Jaa kalau begitu aku pergi" pamitnya dengan tubuh yang pecah menjadi genangan darah

"Semoga kau/Anda mendapat ketenangan yang sesungguhnya." Ucap dua bocah itu bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discaimers: masashi kishimoto**

 **Genre: adventure(selebihnya tentukan sendiri)**

 **Rating: m**

 **Pair: Naruto x (ikuti alur)**

 **Note: buat para readers saya minta maaf kalau cerita saya kurang memuaskan. Segala kekurangan atau typo itu tidak sengaja saya buat. Untuk komentar para readers maaf saya tidak membalasnya. Dah gitu aja. niru ff sebelah dont like dont read...**

 **.**

" **ichiban "** jutsu

" ichiban " ngomong

' ichiban ' ngomong dalam hati

,, ichiban ,, efek suara (sfx mungkin)

.

Start

.

Dua tahun suDah dirinya bersekolah di akademi ninja. Mungkin para anak anak kecil pikir bersekolah di akademi ninja itu keren... Tapi menurutnya di akademi itu super super membosankan... Oh dia ingin cepat cepat lulus dari akademi ini. Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di kelasnya..

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia berjalan memasuki kelas yang ramainya menandingi pasar itu. Berjalan melewati hal hal yang menurutnya tidak penting menuju ke tempat duduknya yang damai... Menurutnya.

' sekarang aku tau kenapa Shikamaru selalu tidur di dalam kelas. Hahhhh ' ucapnya dalam hati sambil melirik bangku yang disampingnya itu.

" ohayu Naruto " sapa seseorang.

" hmmm!?.. Oh ohayo chouji. " balasnya pada seseorang itu yang ternyata chouji. Temannya sekaligus teman Shikamaru. Mereka ber tiga lebih suka membolos dari pada mengikuti pelajaran di akademi.

Dengan malas Naruto merebahkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Dia berniat untuk tidur di hari yang membosankan ini.

"Ohayo Naruto .." ucap seseorang yang baru datang.

" ohayo " balas Naruto lalu melihat orang yg baru saja menyapanya.

" hmmm... Anta dare.!? " dengan polosnya Naruto bertanya pada wanita didepannya itu.

,, twicchh ,,

Pertigaan tercipta di kepala orang yang baru saja bertanya itu. Dengan menghela nafas si penanya yang ternyata Ino mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

" nee Naruto memang sudah berapa tahun dirimu belajar di akademi ini hmmm!? " dengan tidak jelas Ino menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaan juga.

" hmmm..!? Sekitar setahunan... Mungkin.." dengan asal Naruto menjawabnya. Dia juga bingung kenapa cewek ini malah bertanya balik. Di kepala merahnya mungkin dia hanya memikirkan itu... Yah mungkin saja.

' oh.. Kenapa kami sama harus memberiku teman pikun yang sampai segitunya.. hmmm... Ho mungkin aku bisa membalasnya hehe ' Ino membatin dengan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki.

" ehemmm.. Coba deh kau tanya pada teman nanas Mu itu. Sudah brapa lama kita belajar di akademi.. " saran Ino dengan senyum yang semakin manis.

" kau ingat Shika ?" bertanya pada Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang tidur.

"Mmmmmmm.. Dua tahun lebih Naruto.." gumam Shika dalam tidurnya.

Lalu Naruto melihat Ino .".. Tuh dua tahun katanya " ucap naruto pendek.

" jaa kenapa kau bisa tidak ingat pada teman temanmu yang bersamamu selama dua tahun ini hah,!?" sembur Ino dengan wajah merah marah pada Naruto.

" gak penting " balas Naruto singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

" k- kau,!" wajah marah Ino menghilang. Digantikan ekspresi tidak jelas setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

" dan lagi.. Knapa kau tidak bergabung ke teman pink Mu itu.!? Bukankah kau itu fans dari bokong bebek yg di sana.!? " tanya Naruto pada wanita ekor kuda di depannya itu Sambil menunjuk dua orang yang bersangkutan.

' bo-bokong bebek.!? ' hellow sasuke-kun nya yang keren itu dibilang bokong bebek... Ohh segitu pikunnya kah teman tomatnya ini sampai sampai melupakan nama clan yg elit milik orang yang di pujanya itu.!?.

" sudah lah aku malas berbicara pada orang yg tak di kenal. Lebih baik kau pergi.. Huss huss.." lamunan Ino terhenti ketika mendengar usiran Naruto .

" ha-hai " dengan gugup dia menjawab. dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa ngomong sekejam itu padanya. Padahal dia berpikir laki laki akan bersifat lembut jika dihadapan wanita itu yang di yakininya. Tapi ini.

... Oh Ino tidak tau lagi harus bilang apa...

.

 **Di lain tempat**

 **.**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang hanya di dominasi oleh reruntuhan bangunan. Terdapat seorang bersurai merah darah yang sedang duduk di atas salah satu reruntuhan dengan mata terpejam.. Tak lama kemudian dari dalam tanah keluar rantai agak besar berpendar kuning. yang dengan cepat membentuk kerangka tulang Tampa kepala di sekeliling seseorang yang duduk itu. Seakan akan rantai itu adalah pertahanan yang mutlak yang berlomba untuk melindungi sang tuan yang sedang duduk itu.

" haahhh! Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan kemampuan ini. Dan.. " ucapannya terhenti saat dia membuka dan melihat buku bingo yang menunjukan profilnya.

" kenapa rank milikku harus s siih... Bukannya aku hanya membunuh miss nin rank a saja., " rutuknya karna harga kepalanya mencapai 500 juta Ryo.

Kita lihat profilnya

Book 29

.

Name: (tidak di ketahui)

Nama lain: pendekar merah darah

Desa: (tidak di ketahui:

Rank: s

Senjata: katana

Elemen: raiton dan futoon

Ninjutsu: -

Taijutsu: a+

Kenjutsu: s++

Genjutsu: -

Informasi lanjut:

Menghabisi missing nin rank a dengan mudah. Dengan kemampuan kenjutsunya.

Kirigakure: 200 juta ryo

Konohagakure: 300 kita ryo

Iwagakure: 490 juta ryo

Sunagakure: 300 juta ryo

Kumogakure: 500 juta ryo

Catatan: di cari hidup hidup

" dan kenapa semua negara mencariku dalam keadaan hidup sih. " rutuknya karna semua kage sama saja ingin merekrut orang yang kuat untuk desanya masing masing. Dan mungkin dia ingin mati. Karna di cari hidup hidup sana dia tak mau.

" tapi.. Muweheheheh.." tiba tiba dia tertawa tidak jelas. " aku mendapat pengalaman baru hehehe semoga saja saat aku kembali dia tidak mencak mencak muweheheheh.." tawa nistanya sampai terdengar ke penjuru reruntuhan sampai para hewan takut untuk mendekat karna suara tawa yang errr.. Mesum .. Mungkin

.

 **Kembali ke konoha**

.

Saat ini di kantor hokage terdapat dua orang laki laki bersurai berbeda yaitu namikaze Minato hokage ke empat dan penasihatnya shikaku nara yang saat ini juga memperhatikan buku bingo halaman 29 sama seperti di atas.

" Shika.. Apa menurutmu orang ini keturunan Uzumaki..!? " tanya minato

"mungkin.. Melihat dia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah itu sudah pasti kan.. " jawab shikaku pada hokage blondenya itu.

" gimana kalo kita rekrut dia menjadi Shinobi kita.!? Kita juga punya SE orang Uzumaki di desa ini." Saran Minato pada teman sekaligus penasihatnya itu...

" sebaiknya jangan.." bukan shikaku yang menjawab... Melainkan orang yang baru masuk kedalam kantor itu melalui jendela.

" sensei/jiraya sama!.?" Ucap terkejut keduanya..

" sebaiknya urungkan niatmu Minato.." ucap jiraya pada murid kuningnya.

"Memang kenapa sensei !? "

" aku sudah pernah mengajaknya.. Tapi di tolak mentah-mentah oleh bocah itu.." ucap jiraya pada Minato.

" memangnya apa yang terjadi sensei!? " tanya Minato penasaran karna gurunya itu pintar dalam urusan membujuk seseorang.

" dia mengajak aku bertarung.." ucap jiraya singkat.

" sensei menang!?" tanya Minato antusias.

" tidak "

" huh!?"

" kami tidak ada yang menang ataupun kalah... Karna saat kami berdua sama sama terluka. Dia menghentikan pertarungannya... Dia bilang saat ini dia mencari pengalaman apapun itu di dunia Shinobi ini.. Itu yang dia bilang padaku... " cerita singkat jiraya pada muridnya ..

Mata Minato melebar tidak percaya. Sensei nya trluka oleh ninja yang tidak di ketahui asal muasalnya. Hellow Minato tau seberapa kuat senseinya itu.

" tidak mungkin. Sensei terluka karna satu orang itu.. " tanya Minato pada jiraya tak percaya. Pasalnya dia saja bisa menyentuh jiraya saat sudah memasteri jurusnya.

" apakah orang itu menggunakan jutsu khusus untuk melukai sensei.." Minato bertanya apakah ada lawan sensei nya menggunakan sesuatu untuk melukai seorang saanin seperti senseinya.

" ya.. Dia memakai satu tehnik.. Namanya adalah.. **dai yonju no danshu: ... "** jiraya memotong perkataannya. Dan melihat ekspresi muridnya.

Mata shikaku dan Minato melebar. Siapa yang tidak terkejut. Mendengar satu satunya tehnik yang sudah lama tidak didengar oleh dunia ninja.

 **... Eetsu no kaminari...** " sebut mereka bertiga bersamaan...

.

.

.

.tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Discaimers: m.k**

 **Rate: m**

 **Pair: narux...**

.

" ichiban " perkataan

' ichiban ' perkataan dalam hati

" **ichiban** " tehnik/ jutsu

,, ichiban ,, sfx

.

 **Err.. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo banyak kesalahan. Typo atau apa pun itu. Saya hanya ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ada di otak saya. Kalau para senior tidak suka lebih baik Anda tidak usah membacanya.**

 **Sekian..**

.

Start

.

Saat itu mereka semua terdiam. mendengar nama tehnik milik salah satu anbu terkenal di Konoha.. Seorang anbu yang bahkan uchiha shisui pun akan tertebas jika membiarkan sang anbu menarik katananya. Ryuu uchiha seorang anbu bayangan sekaligus murid didikan sandaime hokage... Dengan kelihayannya bermain katana dan mata kutukan. Hingga sandaime memberikan julukan pendekar ilusi. Bersamaan dengan istrinya yang juga memanggul julukan yang sama.

" jadi dia adalah murid dari pasangan suami istri itu!? " shikaku memulai pembicaraan. Setelah agak lama saling diam.

" mungkin bisa dibilang begitu!.. Mengingat suaminya menghilang dan istrinya mengembara. yah itu juga bisa terjadi.. " Minato menjawab pernyataan sang nara.

" hmm.. " sedangkan jiraya hanya mengangguk ngangguk. Saat akan berbicara tiba tiba

,,deg,,.

,,wuuusssshhh,,

Mereka semua merasakan rembesan chakra yang sangat besar dari arah kaze no kuni... Berbeda dengan Minato. saat ini ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Karna ia sangat mengenali chakra itu.

' semoga mereka baik baik saja ' Minato membatin cemas.

" kau kenapa Minato? " jiraya yang melihat tampang murid nya bertanya. Karna jarang sekali jiraya melihat muridnya itu terlihat gelisah.

" sensei.. Chakra tadi.. Itu adalah chakra ryumryaku yang pernah ku segel dulu.. " ucap Minato ragu.

" lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat cemas begitu ?" tanya jiraya.

" aku cemas karna... Takut mukade berhasil mengalahkanku yang berada pada masa itu. Mengingat dia berasal dari masa ini... " Minato menghentikan perkataan nya.

" aku yakin dia bisa mengalahkan ku. Dan diperkuat oleh ledakan chakra tadi yang masih terasa besar walaupun dari dataran Kaze no kuni.." lanjut Minato panjang lebar.

,, tok tok tok ,,

" masuk.. "

" permisi sensei.. " terlihat tiga orang memasuki ruangan itu. Yang ternyata kakashi gai dan asuma..

" hmm.!? Kenapa pakaian yg kalian pakai compang camping begitu.!? Apa ada kendala dalam misi yang kalian jalani !? " tanya jiraya. Pada ketiga jounin elit yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

" hai! Kami terlibat pertarungan dengan para anbu empat desa besar yang juga menginginkan informasi yang saya bawa.." jelas kakashi.

" lalu bagaimana dengan informasi yang kau bawa? "

" anu-.. Kerajaan rouran yang tadinya puing puing sekarang berdiri kokoh dengan 100 ribu lebih pasukan kugutsu " jelas kakashi. Yang awalnya gugup untuk menjelaskan informasi yang ia bawa.

Minato yang mendengar informasi yang dikatakan kakashi hanya bisa mengurut Batang hidungnya. Yang terasa ngilu itu. Dengan mendengarkan informasi yang murid nya sampaikan dia tau kalau misi mereka gagal.

" tunggu dulu.. " ucapan shikaku membuyarkan lamunan Minato. " tadi kau bilang terlibat pertarungan kan?. Jelaskan kakashi. Bagaimana kalian bisa bertarung. Saat ini kan dunia sedang damai. " tanya sikaku

"aku juga tidak tau shikaku san. Yg pasti saat akan sampai di perbatasan mereka sudah bertarung. Dan tidak tau tiba-tiba mereka menyerang kami "jelas kakashi " mungkin itu adah perintah kage mereka" tambah kakashi.

" itu tidak mungkin kakashi.." shikaku membalas " saat ini kelima desa besar sedang genjatan senjata. Satu masalah saja pasti akan mengobarkan peperangan. "

" shikaku san.. Sejauh yang ku lihat saat akan meloloskan diri. Setengah dari pasukan masing masing desa sudah banyak yang terbunuh-

" nani..? " perkataan asuma terpotong oleh sng hokage " apakah benar tadi yang kau ucapkan itu asuma? " tanya Minato memastikan bahwa tadi dia tidak salah dengar.

" hai hokage sama "jawab asuma

" kalian boleh pergi " sang hokage mempersilahkan ke empat bawahannya untuk pergi.

" hai streisimasu.. " jawab ketiganya. Yang di balas anggukan oleh orang di ruangan itu.

" shikaku .. Kumpulkan para tetua kita akan mengadakan rapat. Dan sensei tolong cari tsunade sama. Saat ini konoha sedang membutuhkannya. " pinta Minato pda shikaku dan jiraya.

Baiklah" jawab keduanya

.

Sedangkan bersama Naruto yang saat ini berkeliaran di tengah tengah tengah desa. Entah kenapa saat ini Naruto ingin pulang kerumahnya. Dan ingin memakan masakan baa sannya...

.

" tadaima.. "

" okaeri.. Eh kok sudah pulang naru? " jawab sekaligus tanya miroku. " jangan bilang kalau kamu bolos " dengan wajah sangar miroku bertanya pada Naruto.

" t-tidak kok.. N-naru pulang karna codet sensei sedang sibuk." Jelas Naruto ngeles.

" hmmm.. Sibuk? "

" hai dia Cuma berpesan kalau Minggu depan akan diadakan ujian genin.. "

" ujian genin?.. Apakah naru bisa lolos? " tanya miroku lagi.

" tidak tidak naru tidak ingin jadi ninja... " jawaban Naruto membuat miroku terkejut. " karna aku hanya ingin bersama baa san dan tidak ingin berpisah dgn baa san." Lanjut naru.

Miroku yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan tidak bisa untuk tidak melebarkan senyumannya. Karna ia juga tidak mau kehilangan bocah yang sudah tujuh tahun mwarnai hari harinya. Dengan tingkah ajaib yang kadang bisa berubah ubah. Polos lugu datar hiperaktif dan tenang seperti air.

" hai baa san juga tidak mau berpisah dengan naru.. Lalu naru kapan akan mengundurkan diri dari akademi?" tanya miroku pada Naruto yang saat ini berpikir dengan wajah polosnya.

" hmm.. Mungkin setelah selesai ujian genin.. " ujar Naruto sambil memegang dagunya. " apa baa san akan datang saat naru ujian nanti "

" hai nanti baa san akan menonton ujian naru kok " balas miroku yang membuat Naruto jadi kegirangan

.

 **Sekip: hari pelaksanaan ujian genin**

.

Terlihat banyak murid yang saat ini berjalan menuju training groun. Kenapa di training groun? Karna lima hari yang lalu hokage mengumumkan bahwa desa dalam keadaan siaga perang. Dan mengadakan wajib militer bahkan untuk para penduduk sipil yang mau membantu dalam perang akan di ajarkan menjadi ninja.

Baiklah kita sorot pemeran utama kita yang saat ini Dengan malasnya berjalan di urutan paling belakang bersama sahabatnya.

" sialan aku kan tidak mau menjadi ninja. Kenapa harus ada wajib militer sih " umpat Naruto karna dia sudah berjanji akan Besama baa san nya.

Shikamaru yang mendengar umpatan teman merahnya itu hanya menghela nafas.

" sudah lah Naruto. Lebih baik nanti kau bicarakan pada hokage-sama. Katakan kalau kau mengundurkan diri. " ujar Shikamaru pada Naruto karna kupingnya sudah sakit mendengar umpatan Naruto.

" hmm.. Apakah bisa?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

" hooaaamm.. Kata ayahku bisa asal ada alasan nya." Jawab Shikamaru tampa semangat.

" yosh nanti aku akan berbicara pada hokage... "Ucap Naruto bersemangat " err.. Tapi Shika.. "

"apa?"

" hokage itu yang mana ya.. " tanya Naruto polos.

,,brukk,,

Shikamaru dan teman-teman yang ada di depan nya terjengkang ke belakang gara-gara sifat aneh bin polos Naruto kambuh lagi. ' kami-sama kenapa engkau memberikan kami teman ajaib ini.' Kira kira itulah yang di pikirkan oleh teman teman Naruto.

Tak terasa rombongan Naruto cs sudah sampai pada tempat ujian genin yang kini terlihat beberapa arena terpisah dan para jounin dan anbu yang sedang berdiri di belakang hokage.

" perhatian... " hokage memulai acara dengan mendapatkan perhatian dari para pengikut ujian maupun yang menonton. " kali ini konoha akan melaksanakan ujian untuk mendapat anak muda yang bisa imut serta dalam Medan peperangan. Untuk mengirimkan suport bahan makanan atau obat obatan pada merekar yang sedang berada di garis depan. Jadi di ujian kali ini kalian akan di uji di Medan yang mirip dengan garis depan. Yang akan di jelaskan oleh iruka. " ucap hokage menyerahkan pada iruka.

" hai... Di ujian kali ini kalian akan di uji individu dan kelompok. Pertama kalian akan di uji per individu untuk mengetahui kemampuan masing masing. Setelah itu kalian akan di bentuk kelompok dan akan di uji untuk membawa gulungan makanan ke ujung hutan di belakang kami. Di dalam hutan akan ada chuunin yang akan menghadang dan mengambil gulungan kalian. Jadi pertahankan gulungan yang kalian bawa sampai di ujung hutan. Ingat ujian kali ini untuk mempertahankan desa jadi kalian harus bersungguh sungguh mengerti.. " jelas iruka dengan suara tegasnya

"Hai..." jawab semua peserta ujian

" baiklah sekarang kita mulai ujian individu. 10 orang Yang di panggil silahkan memasuki arena yang di sediakan. Kalian akan di uji oleh jounin yang sudah berada di arena masing masing "Ucap iruka.

.

 **Sekip**

 **.**

" peserta terakhir Uzumaki naruto. " pangil pengawas ujian.

" anu sensei saya ada perlu pada hokage-sama bolehkah saya berbicara pada hokage sama? " ujar Naruto pada pengawas yg tadi memanggilnya. Yg hanya dijawab anggukan.

Dengan itu Naruto pergi ketempat hokage yang sedang menonton pertandingan anaknya dengan ditemani istrinya.

" permisi.. "

" ya ada apa nak.. " Minato menjawab sapaan anak yang tadi menyapanya.

" saya Uzumaki Naruto ingin mengundurkan diri dari ujian ini.. " dengan wajah serius Naruto mengucapkan apa yang dia ingin kan.

Minato yang mendengar nama anak di depannya mengangkat alis tertarik karna anaknya pernah menceritakan tentang anak berambut merah yang membuat kesal karna selalu lupa nama teman nya. Sedangkan orang orang terdiam melihat Naruto yang memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari ujian.

" apa alasan Mu nak. Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri? " Minato menanyakan alasan kenapa anak di depannya mengundurkan diri dari ujian yang diadakan desa.

" a-nu.. " hilang wajah serius Naruto di gantikan wajah polos bin lugu. " aku ingin bersama obaa-chan ku tercinta dan melindunginya selamanya. " ucap Naruto dengan sikap polos bin lugunya.

Sementara Minato dan orang orang yang menyaksikan tingkah Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati karna melihat tingkah unik anak yang di depan mereka.

" ehemm.. apakah keluargamu setuju tentang ini ? " tanya Minato.

" hai.. Baa-chan ku sudah tau."

" bisakah kau memanggil baa san Mu itu.." ucap Minato. " aku ingin ber- "

" ada apa hokage-sama memanggil saya " belum Minato menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sudah di potong lebih dulu oleh orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto. Yang membuat semua orang di sana terkejut.

" k-kau.." ujar Minato dan khusina bersamaan sembil menunjuk orang yang baru saja datang itu. Sedangkan para anbu yang melihat hokage mereka terkejut langsung menghilang dan muncul di depan hokage dengan kuda-kuda menyerang.

Naruto yang melihat anbu akan menyerang baa-chan tersayangnya. Langsung menyummon bokken di kedua tangannya yang di aliri chakra angin..

" apa yang kalian ingin lakukan.." tanya Naruto dengan suara datarnya sambil melihat kedua anbu dengan tajam.. Para penduduk maupun ninja yang menonton di buat terkejut bahkan teman SE akademi nya juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan tindakan Naruto.

" tahan.. " Minato berseru setelah sadar dari terkejutnya. Dan menyuruh anbunya kembali ke tempatnya. Naruto yang melihat sudah tidak ada ancaman menghilangkan bokken di ke dua tangannya.

" kau miroku kan? " bukan Minato yang bertanya tapi khusina yang tiba-tiba angkat suara untuk bertanya

" oh khusina kah ?" jawab miroku. Dan terlihat khusina menghilang dan muncul di depan miroku yang langsung dipeluknya.

" miroku-chan kapan kau kembali. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Mu.. " tanya khusina setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

" err... Sebenarnya aku sudah di Konoha selama 9 tahun. Aku hidup sebagai warga biasa dengan pekerjaan menjaga perpustakaan konoha. Dan aku kesini ingin menonton naru kecilku ujian. Tapi ia malah mengundurkan diri" jawab miroku dengan melihat Naruto di akhir penjelasannya. Yang dibalas cengiran tak berdosa oleh Naruto.

" heh.." kushina mangap-mangap karna mendengar sahabatnya sudah lama tinggal di desa.

" dan... Hokage-sama.. " panggil miroku " aku ingin meminta hak milikku. Aku ingin anbu pribadi. Kau mengerti kan apa maksud ku? " lanjut miroku.

Sebagian ninja senior mengerti tentang apa yang miroku para ninja junior tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja miroku bicarakan.

Hokage yang mengerti apa maksud sahabt istrinya langsung bertanya.

" siapa yang kau ingin kan? "

" aku ingin Naruto Uzumaki sebagai anbu pribadi ku.. " ucap miroku sambil mengelus lembut kepala Naruto.

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut karna perkataan miroku yang memilih anak kecil untuk melindunginya.

" ehh.. Apa mau yakin? " tanya hokage memastikan.

" hmm.. Apa kau meragukan pilihan ku Minato.." jawab miroku dengan memanggil nama dari hokage lahaknya seorang teman.

" tapi miroku-chan dia kan masih anak-anak... " kushina bergabung dalam percakapan.

Miroku yang mendengar sahabatnya meragukan Naruto jadi kesal. Karna mulai tadi ucapannya seperti angin yang berlalu. Dengan menghela nafas ia akhirnya berbicara.

" begini saja. Bagai mana kalau jagoan ku ini bertarung dengan anbu terbaik milik Mu? " ucap miroku menantang minato. Yang mengejutkan semua orang.

" eh.. " Minato terdiam karna dia memang meragukan naruto. Tidak mungkin kan anak polos seperti Naruto mampu melindungi miroku yang notabenya mempunyai banyak musuh seperti dirinya.

" bagaimana?"

" haahhh... Baiklah kau mendapatkannya. Dia akan bertarung dengan anbu ku.." ucap Minato setelah lama terdiam.

" tapi Minato- "

" sudah tidak apa kok khusina. Benar kan naru?" kusina yang ingin menyela terhenti saat perkataannya di potong oleh miroku.,

" hai baa-chan naru akan melawan anbu itu untuk bisa bersama baa-chan selamanya " ucap Naruto dengan semangat membara. Yang membuat orang orang di sekitarnya keringat jatuh.

' apa dia tidak sadar kalo dia sebentar lagi akan melawan seorang anbu ' kira-kira itulah yang semua orang pikirkan. Kecuali Naruto dan miroku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Discaimers: m.k**

 **Rate: m**

 **Pair: narux...**

.

" ichiban " perkataan

' ichiban ' perkataan dalam hati

" **ichiban** " tehnik/ jutsu

,, ichiban ,, sfx

.

 **Err.. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo banyak kesalahan. Typo atau apa pun itu. Saya hanya ingin mengeluarkan apa yang ada di otak saya. Kalau para senior tidak suka lebih baik Anda tidak usah membacanya.**

 **Sekian..**

.

Start

.

Di sinilah mereka berada. Di tempat pelatihan yang sering di gunakan oleh para ninja untuk berlatih.. Yang saat ini di gunakan untuk menguji para ninja muda yang akan di terjunkan pada Medan peperangan. Yang entah kapan akan terjadi..

Kita sorot tokoh utama kita yang saat ini sedang err.. Tiduran di pangkuan miroku dengan manjanya. Sedangkan miroku yang saat ini sedang ber bincang-bincang dengan khusina tidak merasa terganggu dengan Naruto yang saat ini di pangkuannya. Malah terlihat khusina yang terganggu dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

" aku baru tau kalau Naruto semanja itu " ujar ino yang saat ini bersama Shikamaru dkk.

" hmm.. Dia memang seperti itu semenjak bertemu baa-san." Jawab Shikamaru.

" ehh.. Memangnya dia bukan anak baa-san itu. " kali ini menma yang bertanya." Lalu dia anak siapa? " lanjut menma.

Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan menma. Langsung duduk menatap teman-teman nya.

" aku juga tidak tau tentang Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru. Lalu dia menerawang " yang ku tau dulu waktu pertama aku bertemu dengan Naruto ia Cuma mengenalkan namanya saja

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Shika pov_

" _hahh.. Hari ini terlihat merepotkan seperti biasanya " gumam Shikamaru yang saat ini berjalan menuju taman bermain._

 _,,bruukk,,_

 _Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang dan membuat nya mencium tanah._

" _ittaii naa... " terdengar suara kesakitan dari kedua bocah itu._

" _uhh gomen .. Omewa daijobu? " si bocah yang menabrak shikamaru yang bangun lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Shikamaru._

" _hai.. Olewa.. Dai jobu.. " balas Shikamaru. " kau mau kmana?. Sepeltinya terbulu bulu?" lanjut Shika._

" _aku mau ketaman. Teman-teman ku sudah menunggu. " jawab si penabrak._

" _aku juga mau kesana. Ayok baleng. " Shikamaru mengajak anak di depannya._

" _okkee.. Ettooo.. "_

" _Nala sikamalu." Jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan pelan._

" _olewa naluto.. " jawab bocah yang ternyata Naruto._

 _Shikamaru yang mendengar Naruto tidak menyebut nama marganya nadi bingung._

" _Kau tidak punya nama belakang? " tanya Shikamaru penasaran._

" _aku punya kok. Tapi gak aku pakai kalna tidak Kelen.. " jawab naruto_

" _lalu apa nama belakangmu yang sebelumnya? " tanya Shikamaru ingin tau._

" _hehehehe... Aku lupa.. " jawab Naruto dengan polosnya._

" _Lalu siapa nama olang tuamu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi._

" _thehe.. Aku tidak tau.. Kalna mereka biasa ku panggil otou-sama dan okka-sama." Jawab Naruto jujur. Yang di balas tepukan di dahi oleh Shikamaru_

 _Oh kali ini Shikamaru tau kenapa anak ini seperti hilang ingan. Karna ia memang pikun nama orang tua aja lupa. Shikamaru hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya jika berhadapan dengan Naruto._

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

" lalu esoknya aku bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Ia dengan polosnya bilang namanya sekarang Uzumaki naruto. Aku juga tidak tau ia dapat nama itu dari mana. yang pasti sifat pikunnya memang sudah turunan orang tuanya yang entah siapa.. " cerita shikamaru yang di akhiri menguap.

" dengan kata lain ia Tampa sadar membuang nama klannya " Sasuke yang dari tadi juga pendapatnya. Yang di balas anggukan oleh shikamaru

Teman-teman Naruto yang melihat balasan shikamaru terdiam entah apa yang di pikirkan mereka.

" pertarungan Uzumaki Naruto vs anbu elang akan segera di mulai. Bagi yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Silahkan bersiap-siap. " perhatian orang-orang teralihkan saat pertarungan akan dimulai.

" nee naru.. Sebentar lagi pertarungannya akan di mulai. Jadi sana bersiap siap. " ucap miroku pada Naruto yang saat ini di pangkuannya.

" hai.. " jawab Naruto sambil bangun dan berjalan ke tempat senjata yang akan di pilih.

" nah.. Nak kau ingin senjata apa? " kini seorang jounin yang bertanya. Senjata apa yang di inginkan bocah di depan nya itu.

"Anoo.. Aku ingin dua katana yang kuat ossan dan tidak terlalu ringan." Sang jounin langsung memilihkan katana yang ada. Tapi tidak ada yang cocok.

" nak... Apa katana ini cocok. " tiba-tiba seorang jounin. Menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Yang ternyata Hayate. Jounin elit desa Konoha.

" ehh.. Ettooo.. " Naruto menerima katana yang baru saja di berikan oleh Hayate.

" nah bagaimana menurutmu? " tanya Hayate saat melihat bocah di depannya meneliti katana miliknya.

" sugoii.. Katana ini bagus.. Beratnya juga pas... Apa Paman sering merawatnya.,? " puji sekaligus tanya Naruto pada orang yang baru saja meminjamkan katananya.

Hayate melebarkan senyumnya firasatnya tidak salah. Kalo anak di depannya ini pengguna kenjutsu.

" ya dan kau boleh meminjamnya. " ujar hayate.

" arigato.. Ossan... Demo.. "

" nani? " tanya Hayate.

" aku butuh dua katana. " lanjut kata-kata yang tadi ia potong.

" kau juga boleh meminjam katana milikku adik kecil." Ucap seseorang yang baru muncul dari gelapnya pepohonan.

Hayate dan jounin yang tadi berbincang dengan Naruto sama-sama terkejut. Pasalnya anbu elit Konoha mau meminjamkan senjatanya pada SE orang bocah.

" apakah kau yakin yu- ehem.. Neko san.. " tanya Hayate pada anbu bertopeng kucing di depannya. Yang tak lain kekasihnya sendiri.

" iya apakah Anda yakin? " si jounin juga ikut bertanya.

" tidak apa kok. Aku juga sedang bebas kali ini. " ucap neko sambil menyerahkan katananya pada Naruto. Yang langsung di teliti.

Saat meneliti dua katana itu ia menyadari sesuatu tentang dua katana yang dipegangnya ini. Dua katana ini dibuat sepasang.

" ossan dan topeng-san ini sepasang kekasih ya.. " tanya Naruto dengan nada polosnya. " jaa Kalau begitu aku permisi." Pamir Naruto meninggalkan satu orang yang terkejut dan sisanya merona.

.

Terlihat kini Naruto memasuki arena. Yang baru saja di perluas oleh para jounin. Untuk pertarungan yang akan di lakukan. Tapi-

,,aaaaarrrrrggghhhh,,

Naruto berteriak memegangi kepalanya. Semua yang melihat itu menatap Naruto cemas plus bingung. Memandang Naruto yang saat ini sudah berlutut dengan nafas memburu.

Wasit yang melihat itu menatap naruto.

" apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanya wasit pada naruto yang sudah berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengangguk kan kepalanya.

" sudah saatnya kah? " gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

" baiklah.. Peraturan nya tidak sulit. Kalian di bolehkan menggunakan senjata apa saja. Tidak boleh membunuh. Jika salah satu dari kalian pingsan atau menyerah maka pertandingan akan selesai. Dan kalian tidak Peru khawatir untuk melakukan jutsu skala besar. Karna yondaime-sama akan membuatkan kekkai untuk pertarungan kalian. Apa Kalian siap? " ujar wasit pada Naruto dan elang.

" hai.. " jawab Naruto. Membuka kimono bagian atasnya dan mencabut dua katananya. Sedangkan si anbu hanya mengangguk.

" Hajime.. "

Naruto dan elang saat ini saling diam tidak melakukan gerakan apa pun. Mereka saling mengobservasi satu sama lain. Tampa adanya celah sedikitpun.

Sedangkan para penonton bingung dengan apa yang dua orang itu lakukan. Karna dari tadi mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri dengan posisi salig menyerang.

" nee.. Kaa-chan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.. " tanya menma pada ibunya yang kebetulan duduk bersama.

" hmmm... Menma-kun. Mereka saat ini saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Dan membuat alur pertarungan di kepala mereka. Coba deh lihat sebentar lagi pertarungan akan benar benar dimulai.. " jawab khusina yang dibalas anggukan oleh si duren.

,,wuuussshhhh, trankkk,,

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua menghilang dan muncul di tengah arena sambil membenturkan senjata masing-masing.

,, trankk trankk trankkk ,,

Mereka mulai bertarung dengan Tempo cepat. Tanto dan kunai bertemu dengan dua pedang kembar. Keduanya saling mendominasi. Tak ada yang mau mengalah.

,,syuut suuut syuut,,

,,trank trank trank. Seret ,,

Saat Naruto menebas kaki si elang tiba tiba elang melompat sambil melempar beberapa suriken. Yang berhasil di tangkis. Meskipun ada satu suriken yang menggores pipinya.

" **Katon: hosenka no jutsu"**

Tampa di sadari Naruto elang sudah menyelesaikan heandseal nya setelah melempar shuriken. Naruto yang melihat bola api kecil yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit mengarah padanya langsung melompat kebelakang sambil membuat handseal.

" **Raiton: inton raiha"**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya.. Tiba-tiba dari sekujur tubuhnya keluar petir yang menyambar bola bola api yang memburunya Hinga tak tersisa. Belum hilang tehnikny ia sudah merapal heandseal kembali.

" **Futon: Kaze no Hana"**

Disekitar Naruto terlihat belasan bunga dari angin yang berputar layaknya suriken. Mengarah pada si elang. Tapi-

,,crasssshh dhuak,,

,,brraakkk,,

" ugghh.. "

Si elang muncul di depan Naruto dengan shunsin. Menebas dan menendang Naruto tepat di dada. Hingga Naruto terlempar dan menabrak kekkai.

" naru... " gumam miroku khawatir. Sama dengan sahabat Naruto yang saat ini melihat pertarungan Naruto dari seberang kekkai.

Kembali ke Naruto yang saat ini sudah kembali berdiri. Ia memasukkan dua katananya kedalam sarungnya. Para penonton bingung melihat Naruto memasukkan tidak dengan miroku. Ia tau Naruto akan menggunakanh tehnik yang ia ajarkan.

" **nitoryuu:...**

Dengan menggenggam dua katana yang saat ini masih berada di sarungnya. Ia berjalan lurus ke arah si elang yang saat ini memasang posisi siaga.

 **... Gaya tarian pertama:..**

Bagaikan hantu yang menembus dinding. Naruto memudar bagai hantu menembus tubuh anbu yang sedang membeku. Lalu muncul beberapa meter di belakang anbu.

,,cklekkk,,

,, sreet sreet sreett,,

 **... Langkah hantu"**

Bunyi pedang yang menutup sekaligus rompi depan belakang milik elang yang erkoyak. bagai ditebas hantu yang sampai menembus bagian tubuhnya. Yang saat ini mengeluarkan darah.

" **gaya tarian kedua:..**

Si anbu yang tadinya terkejut oleh fenomena aneh yang menimpanya. Sekali lagi bersiaga. Karna melihat bulatan biru yang dengan cepat membesar menyamai kekkai sang kage.

Saat elang melihat Naruto juga ikut menghilang. Kali ini ia akan mengimbangi tehnik anak kecil yang ia tidak mau kecolongan untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan bermodal Tanto dan kunai yang di aliri chakra ia juga menghilang untuk menyerang Naruto.

,,trankk trankk trankk,

,,sreet sreet srett,,

Kali ini yang terlihat hanyalah bayangan senjata yang terus beradu. Meskipun ada juga percikan darah di beberapa tempat. Yang mereka gunakan untuk menyerang satu sama lain...

Dan tak lama kemudian keduanya muncul dengan berhadap hadapan. Keadaan mereka kali ini sangat mengenaskan. Goresan benda tajam yang tertoreh di tubuh mereka. Meskipun keduanya masih dalam posisi menyerang. Naruto dengan posisi kaki kiri kebelakang kaki kanan tertekuk ke depan. Dan kedua katananya yang saat ini ia pegang di bagian pinggang sebelah kiri. Dan dua duanya mengarah ke belakang. Berbeda dengan elang. Yang saat ini mengambil posisi khas anbu dengan tambahan kunai.

" **gaya tarian ketiga:..**

Elang yang mendengar Naruto mengucapkan teknik ketiganya melebarkan matanya. Karna ia lengah ketika ia melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Berbeda dengan miroku yang saat ini khawatir pada Naruto. Karna Naruto sudah bertarung sangat lama. Apa lagi melakukan tiga tehnik sekaligus. Ia takut narutonya kenapa napa. Meskipun ia sering sparring dengan Naruto. Tapi ia tidak pernah tau kalau Naruto bisa aliran pedang ganda. Dia harus menanyakan dari mana ia belajar tehnik yang berbeda dengan miliknya.

,,trank srett crasshh crasshh crasshh crasshh crasshh,,

Kini terlihat Tanto dan kunai yang patah tergeletak di tanah. Dan Naruto yang menari dengan kedua tangan memegang katana. Ia menebas dari semua sudut. Bagaikan penari yang berputar-putar dengan katana yang mengoyak kulit sang anbu.

,,crasssshh crasshh crasshh crasshh,,

Semua orang takjub sekaligus ngeri. Takjub karna kecepatan tebasan meninggalkan bercak yang berbentuk bunga. Dan ngeri ketika mengingat bercak itu adalah darah manusia.

,, sreeeettt,, cklek,,

 **... Mekarnya sang bunga"**

Bunyi gesekan katana yang menutup. Membuat bulatan biru dan bercak bunga tadi menghilang. Menyisakan anbu elang yang tengkurap.

" hosh hosh hosh"

Dengan tangan menumpu pada lututnya Naruto terengah. Karna staminanya hampir mencapai batas. Gara gara pertarungan yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat.

.

" pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto.. " wasit yang baru sadar langsung mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya. Membuat area latihan itu ramai.

" uwoo bocah itu menang"

" tidak bisa dipercaya"

" hebat bocah"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan yang menggema di training groun itu.

Berbeda dengan para ninja senior. Mereka menganga tak percaya. Ketua anbu black opp dikalahkan. Oh mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

" jadi bagai mana hokage-sama? " tanya miroku menyadarkan hokagenya yang sedang menganga.

" o-oh.. Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan ini kau akan diangkat menjadi anbu pribadi uchiha miroku " ucap hokage dengan tegas pada Naruto yang masih bertumpu pada lututnya. Dan mengejutkan seorang uchiha yang sedang merenung di sana.

" nah naru-kun ayo pulang. Baa-chan akan mengobati luka-luka itu " ucap miroku sambil menunjuk badan Naruto.

" ehehe.. Hai" angguk Naruto. Lalu berjalan untuk berterima kasih pada yang meminjamkan katana untukya sekaligus mengembalikannya.

" ayo" ajak miroku dan di balas anggukan Naruto.

"Tunggu.. "

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Err.. Ini scene fight pertama saya. Jika ada kesalahan ane minta maaf.**

 **Untuk penampilan Naruto.**

 **Bersurai merah darah. Mata ungu hampir mencapai merah. Gaya rambut kayak itachi tapi belahan ada di sebelah kiri. Pakai kimono hitam layaknya samurai.**

 **Kalo miroku**

 **Mirip kushina tapi bersurai hitam pony tail pake kimono kaya shinigami bleach dah**

 **By**


End file.
